


Forgiveness is Hard For Us

by cheerfulchaos8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x13, F/M, The 100 - Freeform, mentions of octavia and lincoln - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulchaos8/pseuds/cheerfulchaos8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially an extension of Bellamy's and Clarke's conversation in 3x13....that one about forgiveness ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness is Hard For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh...soooo....this is my first attempt at fanfiction ever. Any feedback that you wish to leave would be awesome!

He had been angry when he decided to join Pike's selfish crusade, though he certainly was not responsible for the death of the man his sister loved, no matter what he thinks. 

 

But she knows that it's hard for him not to blame himself when he sees Octavia in a continuous cycle of reckless aggression and paralyzing grief.

 

"Bellamy," she pleads, stepping towards him in the dark of night, close to where their fire is blazing. "Lincoln's death was not your fault. Pike would've made an example out of someone sooner or later."

 

"Clarke," he responds to her but unable to face her, turning his back to her, shoulders slumped. "I could've done something. Anything. I could've tried to smuggle him out earlier. Or somehow  
prevented him from choosing to stay in Arkadia to die."

 

She places her hand on his shoulder from behind, pulling on it, trying to get him to face her.

 

"If I had never sided with Pike in the first place, Lincoln might still be alive," he whispered as he flinched involuntarily, her hand shaken from his shoulder, like the very words themselves he had spoken were tormenting him.

 

She swiftly moves in front of him, turning towards his hunched form and grabbing him forearms before he can turn away from her again. 

 

"Bellamy, please look at me," she pleads again, because he has yet to raise his eyes to meet hers. "No matter where we place the blame for Lincoln's death, it won't help us now. And it certainly won't help us survive in the future."

 

He looks up at her, forlorn. "I'm not sure Octavia will forgive me. Not now, not ever."

 

She removes her hands from his arms and takes both of his hands in hers, softly stroking his rougher skin with her thumbs. 

 

"Octavia is looking for someone to blame. You are just the easiest candidate right now. Not to mention you're her brother. You have such a close bond. She knows your relationship can last anything. And she knows it won't break from this."

 

He gazes at her face then, hanging on every single words that passes through her lips like it's his lifeline, grasping her hands more firmly in his.

 

"How can you be so sure?" he breathes, a single tear escaping the corner of his eye, and she thinks she has never seen him look so fragile.

 

She lets go of his hands and wraps her arms around him, pressing against his body, her chin coming to rest on his shoulder. He hesitates before pulling her more fully into his chest, his hand tangled in her blonde tresses.

 

"We always forgive those we love," she whispers softly in his ear, feeling him shiver beneath her touch.

 

He presses his chin into the crook of her shoulder and she feels the warmth of his hands on her back, clutching her lightly, and she realizes she has never seen him be this vulnerable with anyone. _I will always give you the forgiveness you need._


End file.
